Remember The Time?
by LightMidnight
Summary: Lira. Just an average student. No one in the world seems to understand her. But what if there actually was a world that did? Join Lira as she plunges into the Death Note universe, with problems on every turn. Follows the anime storyline. LxOCxLight, sort of love triangle. Rated M for Mature. ON HIATUS DUE TO OTHER STORIES
1. I Remember

**Hey everyone!**

**So, even though this isn't my first fanfiction, this is my first **_**Death Note **_**fanfiction. I just started watching this anime, so it will be following the story line. Please forgive me if anybody is out of character, or seems that way. I would love constructive criticism so I could make my story better. **

**Read on!**

**-Prologue- **

"_Rin, why are you going away?"_

_A seven-year-old version of me asked my caretaker, and friend. She turned to me, giving me a bright smile that I could feel all the way to my toes. Leaning down, she placed her much bigger hand on my cheek, caressing it lovingly._

"_You knew that this was going to happen someday, Lira. As much as I would love to stay here with you, I cannot. It is my duty to someday return back to my own home. Don't worry, I will always watch over you. This is not goodbye forever, little one."_

_I felt tears prick my amethyst eyes, daring to spill over. She couldn't leave yet! If she left, I'd be all alone!_

_I ran into her arms and hugged her tightly to my small frame, sobbing into her shoulder. Her wings wrapped around the both of us, hiding us from view even though no one else was around. I could hear her sigh as she embraced me back._

"_B-But, Rin," I complained, pulling back to look at her. "I have no one else but you! Where will I go? I have no family, no friends…" I sniffled. "I'll be on my own, with no one to take care of me!"_

_It was true. When I was younger, I had thought that Rin was my Mother. She made it clear that she was only a guardian, not related by blood, who was sent to take care of me. I had never known my parents, or any of my family, for that matter. Technically, I was an orphan. But I never considered myself one, since I had Rin. She had been with me since the day I could remember, always by my side and never leaving me._

_Until now._

"_Lira, I hate to leave you alone like this, I really do." She placed me on her lap as she sat on the cool, morning grass. "But if I don't leave, I don't know if I will ever be able to see you again. It's for your safety, and my own as well."_

_I looked down. It would be complete chaos if she didn't come back to me, I'd be lost. I silently nodded my head, showing my approval. She smiled, ruffling my brown hair. She laughed as I grunted and tried to fix it._

"_Good. Now that you understand, I have three gifts for you. They should get you by in life. The first gift," She reached her hand in her pocket, pulling out a white envelope. Handing it to me, she grinned mischievously_

_I gave her a confused look, taking the envelope and opening it carefully. Inside was a check. _

"_Even though I haven't been working that long, that money should last you up until you're an adult, and maybe even longer."_

_I felt my mouth drop open in shock, and I looked back up at her. "So, is 2.3 million dollars a lot of money, or…?"_

_Rin laughed, the sound much like a bell. "That's more than enough money, little one. Don't worry, I already left half of it inside the apartment, so you can shop for food and clothes. You can move out when you are a little bit older. And you won't be alone. Ms. Crista will watch over you every day except Sunday."_

_I felt my eyes lighten a little. Ms. Crista was our next door neighbor. She was one of Rin's closest friends, and babysat me every time Rin was away. She was right; I wouldn't be alone._

"_How long will you be gone for?" I asked hesitantly, afraid of the answer._

_As if confirming my dread, Rin's smile dropped. Her lips formed a firm, tight line. "I don't know how long. It could be in any time period from a year, to twenty years. You will just have to be patient."_

_I went quiet. That long?! No wonder it sounded strange when she told me all of those things! It better be a good reason why she won't be around for a while._

_Before I could let the sadness overrun my emotions, she spoke again. "For the second gift," her grin was back, and she whistled loudly. Out of the sky, a winged dragon, about the size of a horse, landed in front of us, bowing it's head low. It's body was a pristine white, and at the tips of its wings, tail, and feet were a light blue._

_I let out a small gasp, hiding behind my guardian's body. She giggled, scooping me up in her arms and walking towards the majestic animal. I was a little bit frightened, since I didn't know that dragons existed, or could exist in this situation. Although, Rin existed, so it wasn't that hard to believe. _

"_There's no need to be afraid, Lira." She soothed, placing me on the dragon's back. It folded it's wings to it's sides, and nudged it's head against her as she pet his head with affection. "This is Talon. He will be your friend, and your guardian for the time being. Don't worry, the only one that will be able to see him is you. No one else will be able to unless he removes the barrier around him."_

_Talon nodded his head, looking back at me with his sharp blue eyes. "That's right. Though that will never happen unless I deem it necessary."_

_I blinked. So he could talk, too? I gave a small smile. That's so cool!_

"_And for the third gift…" Rin reached up, placing both hands on the sides of my head. I felt a weird throbbing sensation, and then it was gone. She took a small mirror out of her other pocket, handing it to me. I looked at my reflection, letting out a noise of disbelief._

_On both sides of head, were small, white wings. I lifted a hand to touch them, running a finger along the smooth exterior of it. It felt as soft as a feather. I gave an experimental tug, taking note that they were now extra appendages. _

"_What are these for?" I asked in curiosity, giving her a look of complete confusion. She grinned brightly, tapping the side of her head knowingly._

"_That is for me to know, and for you to find out. Later in life, those will become very handy. You can also change the color of them so that they match with outfits. I don't think anyone will suspect them, considering they look a lot like hair clips. The only thing about them is that you can't take them off."_

_I nodded. As if I wanted to do that! These things were amazing! I would stand out among everyone in my class._

"_I've wasted too much time," she suddenly muttered to herself, extending her wings out farther. She kissed me lightly on the forehead, and turned to walk off. This would be the last time I saw her until she returned. I would miss her so much. _

_Out of instinct, I hugged Talon's neck, and he gladly accepted it. Rin turned back to me, giving me the most loving smile that she could. A few tears mingled with her expression. _

"_Our time is up, little one. Know this; I love you, and I intend to come back. Be aood girl, and take care of yourself for me. Farewell, for now."_

_Before she could leave, I shouted back to her. _

"_And I love you, Rin."_

_She gave me one last smile, then disappeared in a golden light._

"Miss Thompson, I hope you're not sleeping in my class."

I groaned as I came out of the daydream, looking over to my stern Economics teacher. It was my last class of the day, and I couldn't wait to go home. Especially since that meant I could watch another episode of Death Note. Yay me.

"Of course not, Mrs. Webber. I apologize if it seemed that way."

She nodded to me, giving me a warm smile. Even though I thought of the class as a bit boring, Mrs. Webber was one of my favorite teachers. I had her for my freshman year of English, and my junior year of Physics. Now I was a senior in high school, almost ready to graduate. Again, yay me.

She resumed her lesson, and I heard slight snickering coming from my lap. I looked down at Talon, who was in his mini form, no bigger than a house cat. I raised an eyebrow.

"Is something funny?" I whispered to him. He stopped, looking up at me with mischievousness in his eyes. It was a good thing no one could see him, I don't think they could take knowing dragons were real. Although, it would seem strange, since people would think I was talking to thin air.

"Nothing at all," he mused, scratching the side of his scaly head. I shrugged, looking back up to watch the lesson.

After class, I walked through the halls to my locker, opening it and placing the remaining books inside. I had decorated it with characters from other anime's such as Fairy Tail, Black Butler, Rosario + Vampire, and of course, Death Note. Since I only had a few friends, no one seemed to mind the nerd display.

Suddenly, a hand slammed my locker shut, showing the large male behind it. I growled in frustration. _Just my freaking luck, _I thought bitterly.

"Hey, babe. Why don't you join us for some coffee later? And after, you can come to my place to hang. Sound good?"

I looked at the three jocks in front of me. I think this guy's name was Chris. The others, I don't know of. Not that I ever wanted to.

"Chris, right?" I asked, and he nodded. Don't get me wrong, he was pretty cute. With his wavy blond hair and startling blue eyes, he could get any girl he wanted to, I was sure of it. Though at the moment, I wasn't really into dating, nor have I ever been. I looked at the two boys behind him. One had brown hair and hazel eyes, and the other had reddish-brown, with green eyes. Also pretty cute, but none of them were my type. Want to know why?

I knew for a fact these three were players. And douche bags, at that. I mentally swerved them all. They both gave me a look of pure disgust; not that I cared.

"Thanks, but no thanks. I'm kind of busy today, and I have to get home. It was nice of you to offer, though."

Before he could say anything else, I spun on my heel and walked away, leaving the trio shocked. The bell rang for dismissal, and I pushed open the school's front doors, walking to the woods that had the walkway leading to my apartment. It wasn't a far walk, just about ten minutes away. Nothing I couldn't handle.

Talon snickered, his voice coming out of my bag. "You and boys just don't mix, Lira."

I chuckled, agreeing. "It's not that I don't want to, Talon. It's just I don't have time for it, since graduation is coming up, and separate colleges. It would be better to just wait."

I walked along the trail, taking in the scenery. Most people would say that these woods were pretty creepy, but I've been following it since I was in third grade. It wasn't much of a problem for me. And, I had Talon. So if I got tired of walking, he could just put up a barrier and fly us home.

My thoughts were disrupted as I was pushed into a tree rather hard, a small yelp coming out of my mouth. I glared at the attacker.

"Now, now, freak. A one night stand wouldn't kill you, would it?"

I snarled, trying to push their hands away. Chris and his friends began to grope at my body, pulling on my clothes to loosen them. "Me, the freak? Let me go, you disgusting pigs! Or I'll scream!"

_SLAP_

I felt my skull rattle as tears pricked my eyes. Chris pulled his hand back down to my body, squeezing my right breast harshly, sure to leave a bruise. "Of course, you're a freak. Tell me, do you know anyone with your freaky eye-color? And don't get me started on these ridiculous looking wings on the sides of your head! You look like a slut with a bad hair day!" he laughed mockingly, pulling on the white appendage, earning a cry from me.

Even though I didn't look like other people did, I was still human. And I was not going to allow them to harass me any longer. Bring one hand back, I punched him as hard as I could. His face snapped to one side, and blood trickled out of his nose. He fell back, landing on his back in the dirt. As the others were left surprised, I pushed them with all of my might. They fell down as well, and that gave me the green light to start running in the direction of my house.

I bolted, not giving them any time to recover. They ran after me, shouting profanities and "If I's" on the way.

"Lira!" Talon yelled to me, poking his head out of the bag. "Let me get rid of them! They're taking out knives!"

I looked back to see that they were indeed taking them out, and they were catching up to me. I shook my head. "I can't let you do that! It would give us away! I'll go home and call the cops!"

I spoke too soon, though. A beefy hand grabbed onto my waist-length hair, and I was thrown down on the ground with a body on top of me.

"You're going to pay for that, bitch." Chris snarled, slicing my shoulder with his blade. I cried out in pain, still trying to push him off of me. But it was no use.

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Talon dispel his barrier and shoot out to attack him. He bit hard onto his forearm, earning a startled yell from him. "What the hell?!" He said, stabbing the knife into Talon's side. The dragon hissed, and was flung to the ground.

"No!" I screamed, squirming under the vice grip of my attacker.

Chris poised the knife above my throat, letting out a dark chuckle. "Don't know what that was, but the penalty for disobeying me and my boys, is _death._"

Before he could slit my throat, however, Talon let out a loud roar, making Chris cover his ears and drop the knife. I looked over to him, my eyes widening in surprise.

He stood in his regular-sized form, lunging for the jocks and flinging them into trees. He looked towards the man above me, ready to do the same.

In defeat, he rose quickly from me and ran the other way he came, his friends following right behind him with their tails between their legs.

I sat up slowly, holding onto my shoulder tenderly. Talon was holding onto his neck, but the blood still gushed between his claws. He lifted his other to seal the barrier once again so he wasn't seen.

"Damn human, got me pretty good." He bit out, walking over to me and helping me up with his tail. I frowned, placing my now bloody hand to his neck wound. "Thank you, Talon. You really shouldn't have done that, though." I took out an extra shirt from my bag, placing it where his claw was. He accepted it, placing it on the wound.

"If I didn't, you could have been killed." He growled, narrowing his eyes at me. I rolled mine, climbing onto his back in the process.

"Yeah, yeah. Let's hope no one believes their little story. Anyways, let's go home. I'm tired, and I want to take a shower."

He raised one hairless brow. "Won't it be suspicious to see a girl riding on an invisible dragon? Let alone talking to one?" He had a good point.

I growled this time. "If they say anything, I'll tell them to shove it and say that things get weirder every day." My dragon chuckled, walking in the direction of our apartment.

I laid spread out on my couch, my shoulder now bandaged up. Since Talon can heal quickly, it wasn't needed for him. I stared up at the television mounted on the wall, watching the episode where Light (more Rem) killed L. Even though I had watched the episode countless times, I still cried. L was my favorite character, with Light being a close second, even though he was Kira.

I could understand what he was trying to do for the world, but even so, it was still wrong. If I had that kind of power, I'd only kill the people that deserved it, like terrorists and what not. And I would only do it under police instruction. He was so young, led down the wrong path.

All because he found that stupid Death Note.

I scoffed, turning off the television and looking around my fancy apartment. I sat up, careful not to wake up the sleeping dragon on the end of the couch, back in his mini form. For a teenager, I lived pretty luxuriously. All thanks to Rin.

I was also going to Harvard on a full scholarship. I always studied Law, so I was hoping to become some sort of detective. Thanks to some of my expenses, I would also get to live there. Despite my harsh life, I could still get a good education and live up to people's expectations. And, I had Talon, so I didn't need to make a bunch of friends while I was away.

Sigh. Life is like a box of chocolates. You never know what you're going to get.

_**A detective, huh?**_

My eyes widened at the raspy voice that spoke up. An intruder? But how did they read my thoughts?

_**Not an intruder,**_ the voice chuckled lowly. _**A friend.**_

My television was turned back on, and it was paused on the same episode I was previously watching. I turned to Talon. He was now awake and looking at me, seeming to know that the voice was speaking to me. _**You see, **_it continued, _**I believe that you have the ability to change a certain plot. The path of two avengers. The path of good, and the path of evil.**_

I looked around, but no one was present in the room except me and Talon. What did the voice mean? The path of good and evil?

_**You will find out soon enough, Lira Thompson. Be prepared. Let me give you some advice. Go take at least half of the money out of your wallet.**_

I raised an eyebrow in confusion, but did as I was told. I had a couple thousand in case of emergencies. _Why do I need money? What am I going to do with it?_

_**Be patient, **_it scolded gently. _**Grab you little dragon friend, and hold on tight.**_

_Hold on tight? _I thought. As if hearing it's words, a wind picked up, swirling in a vortex towards the television. I grabbed Talon and pulled him tightly to me.

_**Beware. You cannot come back until I say you can. Good luck. **_I screamed as I was lifted off of my feet and flung into the wall, going through the screen and blacking out before I could have a say in anything.

**I'm sorry that it's kind of cliffy, but it's only the first chapter. Forgive me! ~bows apologetically~ **

**Please rate and review. For those of you who have read my other story, it's on hold at the moment. I promised a friend I would do this story for her. Thanks for reading!**

**~M~**


	2. Where Are We?

**Yayy! Chapter 2!**

**I am sorry to the ones who have started to read my story. I am sometimes late with updating, but I will do my best to be quick and on time, so I don't make anyone impatient.**

**Thank you for my first reviewers! And only for the first chapter, too! I'm honored!**

**Enjoy!**

**ccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccc**

"_Very good, Lira! You're catching on so fast!"_

_I gave a brilliant smile at Rin's complement. I couldn't help it. She was the most amazing person ever. I couldn't of asked for a better guardian._

"_How about this?" I asked hesitantly, flicking my wrist upward. On impulse, a leaf that was on the ground was lifted off of the ground, following the motion of my hand like a snake charmer._

_I had just recently learned how to control portions of the wind, thanks to Rin. I was no ordinary human (obviously) and I could learn an abundant amount of tricks. Sadly, I wouldn't be able to use these specific talents others, because it could result in very bad things, as I was told._

"_Great! It's as if you've known how to use wind your whole entire life! I'm so proud of you." She placed her hand on top of my head, ruffling my hair. I pouted. Even at the age of five, I was naturally stubborn._

"_Remember, though," she scolded gently, wagging a finger. "You can't use this power around other children."_

_Huh. It was as if she read my mind. What a psychic_

"_I know," I bit my lip. "It would be so cool, though!"_

_We continued training for hours, and she taught me the basics of using wind and ice. I learned that together, they are a great combination team. I was told yet again that I could never use these powers around anyone but myself, unless I was in a dangerous situation. Even so, I would never harm someone with them. If I did, I would never forgive myself. _

"_Alright, that's enough for today." Rin clapped her hands, a wicked grin plastered on her face. "You did great, little one. Maybe tomorrow, I'll teach you how to use fire and water. Though, water won't be too difficult. You already have mastered ice, so we can use heat to break it down to a liquid substance."_

_I nodded, climbing onto her back that she offered to me. She spread her large, white wings, and took flight, soaring higher and higher into the clouds until we vanished out of sight._

**cccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccc**

"Lira, wake up! You'll catch a cold!"

At the sound of Talon's voice, my eyes snapped open. I scanned my surroundings, taking in the scenery around me. Wherever I was, I was definitely not at home, in my cozy apartment.

I rubbed my arms, trying to recover the warmth in them. I looked down, noticing that I was sitting in a puddle. Just my luck. Of course, it had to rain. But how? It didn't normally rain in California, and much less in the summertime.

I looked at Talon, who was currently wiping his eyes with his claw. He looked a lot more alert then I was. Shrugging it off for the moment, I stood up slowly, eyeing everything as if something was going to jump out and bite me.

"Where are we?" I asked quietly, knowing he would be able to hear me even over the rain. The darkness wasn't helping, either.

"It seems that we are no longer at home," he said, his voice gruff. He transformed into his regular form, quickly eating up the space between us. "Whoever that voice belonged to, it didn't sound trustworthy."

I nodded agreeably. _Where are you?_ I called out with my mind to the unknown voice. Just as quickly, he replied.

_**Considering your friend there doesn't trust me, I will only be speaking to you now through your thoughts, **_he replied. I could almost hear the smirk in his voice. _**I wouldn't want to cause any trouble between us, after all. **_

I rolled my eyes, covering myself from the rain. I snuggled up next to Talon, taking in his body heat. Even though I just woke up, I was already drenched. I had to get out of here quickly, or I would freeze.

_I hope you heard that thought, because I really would like to get out of here. But before that, I want to know who you are._

_**All in good time, my dear, all in good time. Now, I advise that you keep walking straight. It should lead you to an open street, a whole lot lighter than this dark, cold ally. **_I heard him chuckle, as if it were some sort of joke. Tch.

I felt my eyebrow twitch a little, and I did as I was told. Talon followed behind me, eyeing me suspiciously. It took about three minutes to get to the open street, and what I found shocked me to the ends of the Earth. My mouth dropped open.

Bright lights, television screens, and vendor stands could be seen for miles. It was good that it was a sign of close civilization. The only problem?

Everything was written in Japanese.

I panicked inwardly, taking deep breaths to calm down. I knew many languages, but stupidly, Japanese was not one of them. And just how the _HELL _did I end up in _JAPAN, of all places?!_

_**Not to worry, child, **_the voice soothed, and I could feel my nerves wash away. _**I can help with that.**_

Like peeking through the fog, the Japanese words were replaced with English, making it a lot easier for me to read the signs. On one store, it said 'Okko's Bar'. On another, it said 'Kimono Culture.'

_Well, that's such a huge relief, _I sighed. _Does this mean I can speak Japanese now?_

_**Not exactly, **_the voice said, a bit hesitantly. I raised an eyebrow. _**It takes a time limit of two weeks to one month to activate the language on your tongue. You'll just have to find someone that speaks English for the time being. Hopefully, you don't piss anyone off that's Japanese, because if you do, than you won't be able to understand that curses they throw out at you.**_

I laughed. He had a pretty good point there. Looking up at one of the televisions, I could hear a Japanese reporter spouting words. Even through the thick downpour, I could see the words clearly on the screen.

I felt my heart stop.

_N-No…No way…_

I dropped to my knees, and my eyes widened in disbelief.

"Lira?" Talon poked me on the shoulder, careful not to slice the fabric of my shirt, which was now stuck to my skin.

_How could this be?!_

On the screen, the words read:

'**BREAKING NEWS; KIRA KILLS AGAIN. TWENTY-FOUR YEAR OLD CRIMINAL DEAD. AUTOPSY SHOWS THAT THE CAUSE WAS A HEART ATTACK. DETECTIVE L STILL SEARCHING FOR A POSSIBLE SUSPECT.'**

A high-pitched yelp made its way out of my throat, alerting some of the people that were passing by. I was too stunned to care.

Kira.

L.

Both from Death Note.

I was in Death Note.

_**Ding ding ding! **_The voice cackled, startling me from my inner dialogue. _**That is correct!**_

_What the hell?! _I screamed at him. _Why am I here?! This is a fictional world, for Christ sake! Not that I'm not thrilled, _I said, as an afterthought.

_**It is as I have said, Lira. **_He replied, a little too happy for my liking. _**I have brought you here so that you could change the fate of two paths. And fictional? You shouldn't be talking, when you have inhuman powers, wings on your head, and a dragon companion that nobody can see.**_

I huffed, crossing my arms over my chest. He had a pretty good point.

_So, I'm guessing you want me to change the destiny of Light Yagami, and L Lawliet, right? And just how do you expect me to do this? There's some sort of catch, isn't there?_

_**Right again! **_He cheered. _**There is a definite yes and no. The yes is, that you are indeed supposed to change their paths. In achieving this, I cannot tell you. I will leave it up to your imagination. Be creative.**_

I scoffed. _Creative. Riiightt._

_**And the no, well…**_he paused. _**Of course there is a catch. You are not allowed to reveal anything about the plot to anyone. For example, if you had told somebody that Light was Kira, or that L was going to die, **_I stiffened at this, not liking the idea. _**Then you would be severely punished. I cannot tell you what kind of punishment, but it would resort to being painful.**_

_So if I were to tell them the truth, you would hurt me? Fucking great. _I grumbled. Talon sat down next to me, watching me closely. He probably knew I was chatting to the unknown voice in my head. Ha.

_**Goodness, no! **_He laughed. _**I wouldn't hurt you. I already told you, I'm your friend. I am here to protect you, not abuse you. What would be the fun in that?**_

I bit my lip. _No, I guess it wouldn't make sense._

_**Anyway, if you wanted to, you could use your powers to protect L from being killed. Then again, you adore Light as well, yes?**_

I nodded. Even though he was evil, I didn't want him to die. I'm a real softy when it comes to those two. The only one that I couldn't really care for was Misa. She's just too annoying for my taste. Although, I do like Rem. I admire how protective she is of her.

_**Then, you could aid him as well. I could give you a tip. If you want to save the both of them, persuade Light to give up ownership of the notebook, and give it to someone else who would be an easier kill. to**_

I shuddered. I really hoped that I wouldn't have to kill anyone.

_**Anywho, that's all the information I can give you for now! **_He cheered. _**A hotel is up ahead, and they should accept American money. Steer clear of any shinigami, and oh! It would be wise of you to give yourself a fake name, just in case. I'm not entirely sure if the Death Note can kill you or not. Tootles!**_

_Wait! _I screamed to him. I felt him pause. _Do you at least have a name? I can't keep calling you 'the voice' forever. It sounds too suspicious._

_**Is that all? **_He chuckled. _**Fine, I'll tell you. My name is Himiki. **_

And with that, I felt him leave my head.

"Himiki…" I whispered. "I finally have a name for the voice, Talon."

He instantly perked up, giving me a curious look. "Name or not, he is not to be trusted."

I sighed, climbing onto his back and patting the side of the wall. "I might just have to disagree with you this time, big guy. Here, put up a barrier and fly up the side of the building. He told me there's a hotel up ahead that accepts American money. We'll stay there for a few nights."

He let out a rumble, the sound much like a dragon's way of accepting. "As you wish."

As we were flying to the hotel that was named 'Tsuki's Lounge,' An idea popped into my head. I smiled a mischievous smirk.

"Is there a reason as to why you are smiling like that?" Talon asked, an uncomfortable shudder going through his body. My smirk only grew.

"What do you think about the name Akari Isaka?"

**ccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccc**

**Soooo how was that for a second chapter? I admit it's a little shorter then I'd like it to be. And as for Lira's name, is it too cliché? I hope not. I figured it was more unique then Hikari, or something like that. After all, Hikari is the Japanese word for light. Bleh.**

**I'm looking for fan art for Lira. Any takers? It would be such an honor! Please message, or leave a review if you're interested in drawing or painting her!**

**Rate, Review, and all that good stuff. I look forward to seeing new names. Thanks for reading, and see ya next time!**

**~M**


	3. Something Unexpected

**Chapterr 3!**

**I never expected to update so fast, but I was too excited to do this chapter. To be quite honest, I still haven't finished the entire season of Death Note yet, so I still have yet to learn more about the plot. But the first few chapters of this story will be plenty easy enough.**

**Yay, more reviewers! I'm so happy! By the next chapter, I will start shout outs for the people that review. You guys rock!**

**Enjoy!**

**Ccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccc**

As soon as we arrived to the hotel, I paid for a week's stay and headed up to the room. Himiki was right, this hotel was definitely classy. It reminded me of home. I was hungry, but more tired than I would care to admit. Luckily, there was a plain, plush white bath robe provided in the room, so I stripped off the wet clothes and plopped down on one of the beds, instantly falling asleep.

I woke up from a well spent rest, slowly opening my eyes. Some light peeked through the balcony window, sending a single beam over the covers of the bed. I looked over to Talon, who was still sound asleep on the other mattress. He was so large, that he took up the whole queen size, plus his tail that hanged over the side, spilling onto the floor.

Careful not to wake him, I silently tiptoed to the bathroom, grabbing a towel on the way and shutting it. Turning on the shower, I discarded the white robe and stepped in, savoring the much needed warm water. Even though I had no clothes or supplies, they still had the bath condiments I could use. I took the conditioner bottle and opened it, sniffing the product inside.

_Mm, coconut. _I sighed happily in my thoughts. I loved coconut!

Squirting some into my hand, I worked through my dark brown locks, lathering it into my scalp. I then carefully ran it over the wings there, rubbing it into the feathers.

_That reminds me. I don't know how people will look at me with these things. Considering Death Note is more of a darker style anime, I'll stick out like a sore thumb. Maybe I'll change the color of them every now and then so I fit in better. Thanks, Rin._

Thinking of Rin, I started to daydream about the past.

_**~Flashback~**_

"_Rin! I want to learn how to heal today! Please?!" I begged her, hoping that she would comply._

_At just six years of age, I had learned how to use all of the elements. Fire, wind, water, and earth. I also learned some of the legendary elements, such as ice, sound, shadow, and light. The only one that I had thought I missed, was healing. It was probably one of the most difficult to master, but I would never give up._

_Her gold eyes sparkled down at me as she patted my head, giving me a warm smile. "Alright, Lira. I will teach you. But you must be entirely focused, for this particular element takes vast amounts of skill."_

_I was certain that she was going to say that. I nodded my head ferociously, willing to do anything it takes._

_Five days, eight hours, and twenty-six minutes later, I mastered the technics. For my final test, Rin brought over to me an injured bluebird, who's wing was broken in two places. It laid limp in her hand, in too much pain to move. I instantly put a hand over it, and it glowed a soft, green light._

"_Remember, if you touch the host, then it will convert more energy into the healing process. Give it a try."_

_I did as I was told, gently putting two fingers on the bird's body. Quickly reacting, I could feel the broken bones being mended together. After what seemed to be hours, the bird finally stood onto the palm of Rin's hand, giving its head a slight bow and taking off into the sky as if it were never injured._

_I gave a happy grin, and Rin mirrored it. Knowing that I could do something to help others, even if they didn't know it, made me feel ecstatic._

"_I don't believe it! I never expected you to learn so fast, and in a mere five days! Excellent job, little one." She praised, pulling me in to give me a hug. I laid my head against her shoulder, taking in the embrace. She was the best parent, ever._

_**~End of Flashback~**_

I sighed, leaning my head against the shower's tiles. Every year, I've waited for Rin's return. But it seems too good to be true. Since I'm stuck in this world, I don't think I'll ever be able to see her again. At the thought, tears sprung into my eyes, blurring my vision. But it was short lived when I heard a knock at the door, or more like…a scratch?

"Lira, I feel your distress. Are you alright?" I heard Talon call through the door. I smiled, happy to know I had such a caring friend.

"Yes, I'm fine. Just thinking about a couple of things, nothing important."

With a grunt, he moved away from the door. Taking that as my signal, I stepped out of the bath, wrapping the clean towel around me and one around my hair so that it would dry. I came out of the bathroom, feeling refreshed.

"I hope some clothes stores around here accept the kind of cash I have, otherwise there will be issues." I spoke to Talon, earning a confused look.

"Worst comes to worst, you will just have to steal some," he suggested. I just shrugged.

"Maybe. But I could use you, since you're a lot quicker. Besides, who would question floating clothes?" I winked.

He rolled his blue-slit eyes, turning away from me so I could change into the clothes I had on the day before. They weren't wet anymore, much to my surprise. I flopped onto the bed, crossing my arms behind my head and using them as a pillow.

"So," I grinned mischievously. "Are you hungry, by any chance?"

**Ccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccc**

Walking.

So. Much. _Walking._

I groaned for about the tenth time today, basically dragging my feet behind me.

"Talon, can't you just put up a barrier and carry me around? These bags are heavy, and my feet are killing me."

My dragon scoffed, eyeing me with a glare. "Of course not, Lira. Walking is good for you. I can't carry you all of the time."

I stopped by a nearby bench, placing the bags down and sitting on it with my elbows on my knees and my hands cupping my face. "You could at least carry the bags and put a barrier up then."

He shook his head. "You know I can only do that with living things. That would require me to carry you, too. Anything that you have on your body, or that you are holding, automatically becomes invincible."

I whined, standing back up from the short break and continuing the walk down the sidewalk. After we ate, we decided to go clothes/food shopping. A bit shockingly, the store clerk at a clothes store switched out my American money with Japanese money. The only problem was that the money I received only equals about 1500$. Sigh.

That was two bags of clothes in one hand, so that only left about 1300$. But it was worth it, considering the clothes I bought were cute. In the other hand, I had bought three bags of groceries, just in case I had gotten sick of the hotel room service. Double sigh.

I would only be able to stay there for about two more weeks, which wouldn't be enough time to solve the Kira case. _I wish I had six years' worth of money, _I thought gloomily.

My thoughts were short lived when I ran into something soft but firm, knocking me over onto my backside. Unfortunately, something glass in my grocery bags broke, making me wince as I felt something stab into my forearm, drawing blood.

When I heard someone apologize in Japanese, I looked up. My eyes widened to the point that they looked like saucers.

_Oh my god…_

In front of me, was none other than the main character of Death Note.

Light.

Light Yagami.

A part of me was terrified because he was Kira, but another part was fangirling. He was more gorgeous in real life then he was in the anime. His hair was the perfect shade of light brow, almost looking as if it was mixed with a red. Perfect auburn colored eyes, with a set of dark eyelashes to match. I mentally swooned.

I heard Talon let out a feral growl, and I immediately tensed. My mouth hung open slightly at the reason.

For some odd and shocking reason, I could see Ryuk as well, floating behind Light as if he were his shadow. The shinigami stared at me, chuckling at the display. I quickly looked away from him and turned my gaze back onto Light. If I looked at him for too long, he would surely tell Light out of suspicion.

"Hey, Light," he spoke to said teen. "This is bad. I think she can see me. And she's not alone, either."

_Shit! _I cursed in my mind.

Light's eyes widened slightly, but he quickly schooled his features and spoke again, still in Japanese. I still didn't know what he said, so I just blinked my eyes.

"I'm really sorry," I began to say in English. "It's my fault I didn't see you there."

His eyes widened again, and I could hear him mutter under his breath. "English…?" he questioned. He held a hand out to me, and I accepted it, letting him pull me off of the ground. "No, it was my mistake. Forgive me, and you got hurt in the process as well."

A small smile touched my features. _Thank god, another person I can understand._

"This? I've had worse injuries before. It doesn't even hurt." I couldn't believe myself. I was having a conversation with _Kira._ Quite frankly, I was confused at what to do, and where to start.

_**Remember, you aren't allowed to reveal yourself to him. **_Himiki suddenly spoke in my mind, startling me a bit.

_I'll try not to. But why can I see Ryuk? _I asked. _I thought I could only see a shinigami if I touched the notebook._

_**I'm not entirely sure why, **_he replied cautiously. _**That's something that you are capable of. I had no idea you could see them. But be careful, if you even speak about him, then that counts as revelation. You could get hurt.**_

I nodded mentally. _Alright, I won't say anything._

"You're bleeding quite a lot. Why don't you come with me, and I'll help you bandage that up? After all, it was my fault."

I waved my hands in front of my face, held up in surrender. "It's really okay, I'm fine."

"Lira," Talon said quietly. "Get away from that shinigami. We must leave, now." He crouched low as if he was ready to pounce, and the temperature began to drop. I wasn't surprised; he was an ice dragon, after all.

In turn, Ryuk laughed, making Light jump slightly. "Oh, this is entertaining. She really can see me. And her friend here isn't too thrilled."

At this, he narrowed his eyes slightly. "Please, I insist." He picked up the bags at my feet, frowning slightly at one of the ones filled with groceries. It had eggs and glass juice bottles in it, but both of them were smashed or broken. I took it from him, throwing it away in a nearby trashcan. I turned back to him.

"…Alright, thank you."

He nodded, signaling for me to follow him. "Great. I don't believe I gave you my name yet. My name is Light. Light Yagami. Are you from Japan?"

I clutched my arm, stifling the blood flow for a little bit. I shook my head. "I was born here, actually. My Mother was from America, and my Father is from Japan. Unfortunately, they divorced, so I left to the United States when I was very young. I've lived there ever since I was two years old."

I didn't know if it sounded like the truth or not, but I was hopeful that it did. I wasn't very good at lying, but I had to say something like that. After all, wouldn't it be weird if I had a Japanese name, when I looked American?

Light raised an eyebrow and chuckled. "That sounds like a pretty complicated lifestyle."

I laughed, albeit a little nervously. "You have no idea. And by the way, I forgot to tell you my name. I'm Akira Isaka."

**Ccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccc**

When we made it to his house, I was surprised to see it looked exactly as the anime pictured it. His Mother, Sachiko, was such a nice person. I blushed furiously when she mistook me for her son's girlfriend. I simply told her I was just a friend who was visiting. It was almost comical, she was disappointed.

His sister, Sayu, was a huge ray of sunshine. In many ways, she reminded me of Rin. I loved her bubbly personality. She constantly talked about how pretty I was, from the wings on my head to the color of my eyes. It was pretty overwhelming. She whined when Sachiko told her to let me breathe.

I sat in Light's room as he began pulling out the glass in my arm with tweezers. I couldn't help but flinch, and bite my lip in pain. It hurt like a _bitch._

The idiotic thing about my healing abilities, is that I can only heal others rather than myself. It was really frustrating. Here I am, able to do tons of magical things, and I can't even do one form of healing on my own injury.

"I'm sorry, I'm almost done." Light soothed as he finished pulling out the last piece of glass, now putting cream over the cut. It was pretty deep, but I'd had worse before. He then wrapped my arm up in a bandage that went from my wrist to my elbow. He made sure it was tied tightly so that it wasn't loose.

As he was wrapping up the wound, I couldn't help but let my eyes wander over to Ryuk. He was giving the same insane look he always did, and I have to admit, he looked even scarier in real life. It was as if he was a demon. But I guess he was pretty close to one, considering he was a death god.

He stared back at me, and I hurriedly looked away. He let out a full blown laugh, causing the dragon sitting next to me to tense a bit. He was in his smaller form, so he could easily move about.

"Alright, I'm done." The student said, letting go of my arm and leaning back to get a better look. I nodded to him in thanks. His eyes wandered up to my face, and I could see an unknown emotion flash through his eyes. He was probably trying to figure out how he would kill me. Perhaps he would write my name in the Death Note when I left. Tch, egotistical man.

"Do you like apples?" He suddenly asked, surprising me a bit. I blinked a few times.

"Yes, they're delicious. Why?" I tilted my head to the side, the question still ringing in my thoughts. He shrugged, standing up to go over to the bedroom door.

"You must be pretty hungry. I'll go get some, then. Do you like tea?"

I nodded. I actually wasn't a big fan of tea, but I was thirsty, so I would let it slide for now. Opening the door, he left to go fetch the snacks. I let out a sigh that I didn't know I was holding in.

Out of the blue, Ryuk spoke. "Hey, Akira. I know you can see me, so why are you pretending like you can't?" He asked, his voice taking on a hint of confusion.

I paid no attention to him. _Just ignore him, Lira. Just ignore him._

As quickly as he left, Light came back into the bedroom, carrying a tray of apple and two cups of tea. He set it down on the bed beside me, then sat opposite. He handed me a steaming cup, grabbing his own in the process. I took a sip.

_Bitter! _I thought, trying my best not to make a face. In the end, it worked out pretty well.

"So," Light broke the silence. "What brings you to Japan?"

Hm. A clever question, indeed. _Could I say something that involves the Kira case? Wait, Himiki! Could I tell him that I have a lead on Kira? It's not exposing anything, is it?_

_**I don't see why not, **_Himiki replied. _**Just be careful not to tell him you know it's him.**_

_Alright,_ I replied warily.

"You know about the Kira case, right?" I asked him, earning a shocked look. Light looked puzzled. He quickly schooled his expression and nodded.

"I think I might have a lead on where he could be, though I'm not entirely sure. If I could find some way to talk to L, then I'd be able to help him."

Light looked down, bangs covering his eyes. I wasn't positive, but I think I could see his eyes gleam red for a split second. I almost screamed when I felt Ryuk on the right side of me, poking my shoulder.

"See, Light? She tensed! That means she knows I'm touching her!"

Okay, you've got my attention. I've had enough.

In a blur of motion, I turned around and grabbed his bony hand, freezing it with the element of ice. He flew back, somewhat shocked at what I had done. Light was staring at me in utter terror, knowing that he'd been found out.

"Don't. Touch. Me!" I snapped at the shinigami. Talon sprung out in front of me, growling ferociously at him.

What I didn't know, was that was the biggest mistake of my life.

I began to scream bloody murder as my head felt as if it was being crushed. I fell to the floor, gripping my head in my hands. Blood began to poor out of my eyes and ears, flowing onto my shirt and the floor. I heard the voices of Light, Talon, and Himiki call to me.

It didn't help, though. I was in too much pain. It felt as if I was being burned alive. I screamed in agony.

_Please! Help me! _I begged to Himiki, who's panic I could feel in my head.

_**I'm trying! **_He shouted back. _**Nothing it working!**_

I couldn't hear the last thing he said as my body fell limp, and I felt arms encase my torso before losing consciousness.

**Ccccccccccccccccccccccccc**

**Cliffhanger, or nahh?~**

**I admit, I wasn't really sure of what to do with this chapter until the end of it. It was kind of early to be introducing Light, but I wanted to get straight to the point. Hopefully, my story will be at least 40-50 chapters long. At least, that's how I want it to be.**

**Rate, Review, Favorite, Follow, all that amazingly good stuff. Thanks for reading!**

**~M**


	4. No-Man's-Land

**Hey! Sorry I'm late!**

**I don't have much to say, just that I'm happy I got more reviewers. Keep them coming! I'm so happy that you guys like the story so far! Thanks!**

**Go read. I shouldn't blab. **

**Ccccccccccccccccccc**

**(Light's POV)**

_What the hell is happening to her?_

My thoughts were disrupted when my Mother and sister barged into my room. It didn't matter though. Akira just kept on screaming as blood poured out of her eyes, ears, nose, and mouth, like someone was stabbing her insides.

Not that I cared much for what happened to her. I was going to write her name in the Death Note as soon as she left, anyways. But my curiosity had gotten the best of me. How could she see Ryuk? And if this was true, did she already know I was Kira? I couldn't take the risk. I would have to kill her.

Playing the role of a very concerned friend, I kneeled down next to her and caught her as she fell limp, finally stopping the screams of pain. I was confused; even though she would die, I hadn't wrote her name in the notebook _yet._ So why had she began to bleed?

_I have to play along for now, _I thought, irritated. _It would look bad on my part if she dropped dead in my room. Someone would think I was responsible. _

"Light, what's happened to her?!" Mom yelled in horror, kneeling beside me and cupping the girl's face in her hands.. Under all of the blood, she was deathly pale. Sayu stood by the doorway, her body tensed in fright and shock. Ryuk floated over the bed quietly, watching the scene play out. It's as if he was amused. _Damn shinigami._

"I-I don't know…" I stuttered out. Even though I was just playing innocent, I really didn't know what had happened to her. "One minute she was okay, and the next minute she started screaming and bleeding."

Akira began to whimper slightly, and I stiffened. It was still pretty horrific what she just went through. I lifted her in my arms bridal style, walking towards the bedroom door. Sayu moved out the way, and they both followed me as I walked at a careful, but quick pace down the stairs.

"What are we gonna do?" Sayu said, following me to the front door. Mom put a coat over Akira's torso, covering most of her body. Hopefully that was enough to keep her warm. I did the same, careful not to drop her. I turned to look at my family.

"I'll run to the hospital since it's not too far from here. It would be quicker to avoid questions before getting her help."

They let out a surprised noise, giving me bewildered looks. I shrugged it off. Before they could say anything, I sprinted out into the night, getting damp from a light drizzle of rain. I looked down at the unconscious girl in my arms.

"Don't die." I ordered her.

Yet.

**Ccccccccccccccccccccccccccc**

_I didn't have a clue where I was._

_I sat in a grassy meadow, the bright colors stinging my eyes. There were hues of green, blue, yellow, and beige everywhere. It was quite beautiful, almost like no-mans-land. I looked down at myself and noticed that I had a change of clothing. I was wearing a bright yellow dress, made out of light materials. It swayed and danced with the wind. Golden bands circled my wrists, and matching earrings hung from my ears. My hair was let down to flow freely, contrasting with my head-wings. _

_At least the pain was gone._

_I mentally facepalmed. The pain, that was the reason I was here._

"_Dammit." I cursed aloud._

_It was my fault, of course. I let my anger get the best of me. It was also Ryuk's fault for making me snap like that. I'm not sure if I could accidently kill him, but if I could, then I was stronger than I thought._

"_**Indeed you are. You gave me quite a scare there, girl."**_

_I jumped at the sudden voice and turned around. There was a dark shadow that loomed only a couple of feet from me. It didn't have any particular shape to it, so it looked almost like mist. I assumed the voice came from that._

"_Himiki?" I asked, unsure._

"_**In the flesh." **__He chuckled lightly. I placed my hands on my hips and stepped toward the shadow that was him._

"_What the hell was that? Why did my outburst cause me that much pain? I didn't even reveal that much, just that I knew that Ryuk was there."_

"_**Even if you revealed the tiniest bit about it, the punishment stays the same. I tried to relieve some of the pain from you, but unfortunately it didn't work out as I planned."**_

_I shivered slightly. Who knows what would of happened if I said anything more? "Am I dead?" I asked slowly, afraid of the answer._

"_**Absolutely not!" **__He let out a bark of laughter. I cringed. _

"_**You cannot die in this world, no matter how much damage is done to you. You belong in your world. That is the only place you can die in. Even if you chose to stay here forever, you would be pretty much immortal."**_

_I gasped. Seriously? That's a plus. Although, it's also a minus as well because if I fell in love, the person would die. And I would be all alone, for eternity. Sigh._

"_Wait!" I screeched, making the shadow Himiki jump. "Where's Talon? Is he okay?" I asked, worried out of my mind._

"_**The dragon is fine," **__he stated, calmly. __**"He never leaves your side. He should be there when you wake up."**_

_I let out a sigh that I didn't know I was holding in. I was relieved, but I still didn't know when I would wake up._

"_**You shall wake up momentarily. Though, it will be quite a shock."**_

_I was just about to ask why, until my vision began to blur, and the world changed around me from light to dark._

_**Cccccccccccccccccccccccccccc**_

"She's finally waking up," someone whispered, almost to the point it was too soft for me to hear. I let out a small groan as I opened my eyes to blinding white light. In front of me, I saw Talon. He looked extremely worried, curled up onto my stomach. Several IV tubes ran out of my arms, which were also bandaged. My clothes were changed out with a plain hospital gown.

I looked around, and Himiki was right. It was a pretty shocking sight.

Light sat in a chair from across the room, his breathing slow. He was sound asleep. Ryuk was next to him, and he sneakily put a finger to his lips, signaling for me to be quiet. I rolled my eyes.

"Akira…" Talon breathed out. I turned my gaze back onto him. He leaned into one of my hands and I softly patted his head. I was glad he was always here for me. "You are okay?"

I chuckled. He sounded pretty medieval when he spoke light that. I nodded slightly, flinching at the pain in my neck.

"I'm alright," I whispered, careful not to wake Light. "How did I get here?"

"Light brought you," he growled out softly. I take it he didn't like him already. "He's been here for almost six hours straight. I can't tell if he worried about you or not. It's like he has a wall up on his emotions."

Huh. Well, that's Kira for you. Ever the perceptive liar.

"What happened to you?" His voice sounded hurt. I don't think I've ever heard him speak like that.

"I'll tell you later," I sat up a little in the bed. "Now isn't really the time or place."

He nodded, crawling to the side of one of my legs and falling asleep. He must have been up all day, poor guy. My thoughts were disrupted when Light let out a yawn. I saw him stretch his arms over his head, his muscles flexing under his long-sleeved grey shirt. I felt myself blush a little.

Damn. Just damn. If he wasn't a cold-hearted wannabe god, I'd be all over that. Not like I'm already not.

He opened his eyes and looked at me, and for a moment they widened in shock. He stood and walked over to my bedside, looking down at me in confusion. I tilted my head slighty.

"What?" I asked.

He shook his head, scratching the back of it with his hand. He looked away for a moment before bringing his gaze back to mine.

"The doctors' are running some tests on you, considering they don't have a clue what happened to you. You randomly started bleeding out of nowhere. Do you have any clue of what condition you have?"

I looked down, fiddling with my thumbs and biting my lip. How was I supposed to explain that I was hurt because of lashing out at Ryuk? There's no way I could tell him something like that, it would only make him more suspicious of me. I shook my head.

He sighed, sitting down on the side of the bed. I felt myself tense a bit. Not only was the whole situation awkward, it was a little nerve-wracking. He probably had billions of questions to ask me. I mirrored his sigh, closing my eyes briefly.

Let's just hope he doesn't ask about…_that._

I felt my wrist being held in a tight grip, and they snapped back open. Light was giving me a deathly looking glare, his eyes burning red with what looked to be hatred. And maybe even fright.

"Tell me what you know." He said, his voice as cold as ice.

I lifted one eyebrow. "What are you talking ab-" I let out a small whimper of pain when he tightened his hold. He obviously wanted answers.

"You know things about me. You can see Ryuk, you even touched him," he said in a low voice. I narrowed my eyes slightly at him. "If you don't tell me, I will kill you." He whispered the last part in my ear, making me tense a little. As quickly as I did, though, I loosened back up. I gave him the brightest smile I could muster.

"There's only one problem. You can't do that." I almost sneered. Himiki said I couldn't die here, so that made me death-proof. Whoop.

He smirked, his lips nearly touching my ear. "Oh, but I can. Would you like me to show you?"

I opened my mouth and closed it again. He leaned back and pulled a piece of paper out of his pocket. My eyes widened. It was a part of the Death Note. I shook my head. No. He couldn't kill me.

Could he?

Swiftly, he wrote my name across the paper, a smile on his face the entire time. Seconds, even minutes took by, and nothing occurred. I let out a giggle.

Well, Shit.

"Guess you can't after all, how disappointing."

**Cccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccc**

**Cliffhanger! Sort of?**

**This one was really short. But I wanted to get it done so I could get onto the next one. I promise, they will be longer in time. **

**Rate, Review, Follow, Favorite, all that good stuff.**

**Thanks for reading, and adios!**

**~M**


End file.
